


Getaway

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben “kidnaps” Poe for a day at Naboo.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Missing Scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895875
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Paradise
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“That’s Varykino?” Poe almost fell off the boat in his excitement. Ben laughed, a bit uneasily, as he steadied Poe. “It’s so beautiful! Y’know, traveling with you — I love it.”  
  
Ben grinned at him. Force, he thought, Poe was so overwhelmingly beautiful when he was happy. Black hair teased by the wind, sparkling bright brown eyes...  
  
He had to remind himself not to stare. Not to take in how overwhelmingly beautiful Poe really was.   
  
Even as they stepped out to the balcony, overlooking the water, Poe turned to Ben. “Y’know, this is wrong, but...you kidnapping me from the Academy was the best thing that’s happened to me today.”  
  
“Glad I could help. Um...do you want to talk about it?” Ben said. “I mean...”  
  
“Nah. For now, I just wanna look at the water.” Poe sighed in bliss. “It’s so blue. I’ve never seen anything so blue before...”  
  
“It’s very blue." Ben had to fight the urge to trail his fingers along Poe’s shoulder. “You know...my grandmother apparently liked guessing the names of the birds singing.”  
  
“Think you’ll have to teach me a few things," Poe teased. He brushed black hair out of his eyes, and he looked so effortlessly flirtatious and adorable that Ben wanted to kiss him.   
  
“Well...there’s the Nubian dove. That low coo...” As if on cue, a dove cooed softly. “It’s pretty, isn’t it? That sound...”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe listened intently, head slightly tilted. Then, “It sounds a bit sad.”  
  
“It’s not really that sad,” Ben said. “I find it kind of soothing, actually.”  
  
“ ‘Course you do, Ben. Lover of the sad things.”  
  
“Dameron,” Ben warned, but his mock-stern effect was already failing miserably thanks to him trying not to laugh.   
  
Poe was smiling. Kriff, that smile like a sunbeam — Ben wished that Poe could have it more often. Poe was strong, strong and bright. A man with a smile like sunlight and a great big heart. It was one of those moments where Ben wanted to impress Poe with everything he saw, if possible. Everything on Naboo.   
  
“Force, you’re beautiful,” he couldn’t help but say.   
  
Poe furrowed his brows. “Really?”  
  
“I — I mean, where you are now,” Ben said. “I mean...you really belong with me here, on Naboo. It...suits you.”  
  
Poe smiled, more softly. “You’re kind of adorable when you get flustered,” he said. Then, “You know...you’re quite beautiful yourself, Ben.”  
  
Ben didn’t feel it. Poe was the sort of beautiful where Ben would hate him if he wasn’t so wonderful and kind. But in Poe’s eyes, he could believe Poe felt it.   
  
Their fingers laced with each other’s even as they stood on the balcony, overlooking the water.   
  
***  
  
“I can’t believe my grandparents had a picnic here,” Ben said. They sat in the meadows, where the shaaks were grazing, sharing some Naboo picnic items. Ben watched Poe bite into a piece of shuura fruit and kriff, that shouldn’t have been so enticing, but it was.   
  
Poe smiled at him. His mouth was stained with shuura fruit juice. It took all of Ben’s self-restraint to not kiss him. (What would he taste like, Poe’s mouth opening into the kiss?)  
  
“Is it weird?” Poe said.   
  
“Sometimes I wonder what it’s like,” Ben said. “I mean...I wish I knew more about my family. You know so much about yours.”  
  
Poe grinned. “Because my family’s not the Skywalker family.”  
  
“Point. Doesn’t mean you’re not important,” Ben said. “In my experience, there’s no such thing as ‘nobody’.”  
  
“Hopefully not.”  
  
“Definitely not.”   
  
Poe looked over at him then. Kriff, he looked like an angel. He looked so beautiful that he seemed unreachable.   
  
"You really are beautiful,” Ben said.   
  
“Is anything bringing that on?” Poe tucked a stray curl of black hair behind his ear.   
  
“Just...being with you. It’s like all the bad stuff in my head shuts up, just for a moment.”  
  
“I’m glad. Because I love you.” Then, “Stars, I was supposed to say it better, I really was.”  
  
Ben smiled. “I love you too. Now stop worrying.”  
  
He did kiss Poe just then.   
  
The taste of shuura fruit had never been sweeter.


End file.
